Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the psychic ability to influence and control fire. Dancing Flame (other technique) Just do it, make it spin in the other direction, make it spin, make the other move in one direction, then move it off the candle and make it spin the fire wheel, concentrate on moving in a certain direction, then extinguish it by imagining it going out after small, small. Then try to burn it again. It may not relight at first glance, but you should start to work after a few weeks. Theoretically, we could also make the fire superheat or spin a flaming ring. Fire Shield To make a fire shield, you concentrate on getting as much energy into your body as you can (ki breathing). After this, you must convert all of the energy to fire energy. Think of your body burning. Now project all of that energy into the space in front of you like a wall or a sphere surrounding you. Make it so that the energy moves to defend the place a blow is aimed at. Internal Temperature First, you must think of yourself and the air around you burning intensely. Then think of the air around you exploding into you making yourself hotter. Gaining Fire Energy Feel fire's role in the processes of the universe, the sun. Become one with fire and one with the sun. Feel your breath enter the sun and come back as you inhale with its fiery energy. Then rise energy from the dan tian/ solar plexus heat up by visualizing an oven or something invokes the essence of fire, then use it for your own will. Fire Tornado Blast Make a fireball, then turn it into an inferno disc vertically. Now, imagine the inferno disc going into one of your palms. Then, imagine it spinning and extending out of your palm. This makes a fire tornado blast. Fireball (other method) Make a Psi-ball and program it to be warm, make more energy, increase in the heat a lot and finally program it with flame, then start focusing on your hands as though you were going to create fire in them. You mix the psi with the fire energy (do not just let them bend around each other you must make it one energy). Keep focusing on it until it catches fire. Create Fire Get in a comfortable position with nothing on your mind, no noise nothing to distract you. Cup your hands with one over the other having a bubble of air in between them (hole pointing sideways not up) all of the heat would leave otherwise. Imagine energy rushing through your hands; throbbing with so much energy (that happens to me) then imagine the air particles moving harder; hitting the place in between your hands, even more, putting out energy there. Imagine a thermometer going up until it shatters. After that, visualize an oven heating the space in between your hands. Envision a small ember being blown on, getting larger glowing more and more. Finally, visualize a small flame getting larger into a larger flame until only that huge flame is in your thoughts. Inferno Disc Start with a Destructo Disc (to make one, make a ki ball and imagine it spinning and becoming a disc. You should be able to throw it), but when you first make the Ki ball, introduce Flame energy to it. Visualize the ki ball burning as it spins and spreads out. You now have an Inferno Disc. Raising Temperature of an Area This is like the exact opposite of the Cryokinesis technique for lowering the temperature in an area. To start out, stand in a relaxed position, close your eyes, and focus. Picture the air around you seeming wavy because of heat in the area. Try to feel the heat on your body, picture yourself very hot and sweaty. You could also picture a thermometer raising. This could raise the temperature in the area a bit. Fire Blade Make a fire energy pool at your index finger and middle finger. Force all of it into the fingertips. Move your two fingers in a circle, making a small ring of fire. Then fill those same two fingers with ki (hopefully you know what that is. If not, then it is your body's energy. For more info e-mail me). Then make a finger of ki in the middle of the ring of fire. Make three ki balls and put them in the middle of the ring of ki. Connect them with strings of ki and make a ki ball in the middle. Make the disc spin so fast that it creates the illusion of not moving at all. Finally, throw it. Fire Fuse This is a technique, similar to that of the Earth Fuse, which will combine your ki with the energy of the element of fire. To start, get into a position that you normally use for Ki breathing or grounding. Picture the element of fire all around you, with its energy floating all around like when you are Ki breathing. Now perform a ki breathing technique, only take in the fire energy instead of ki. Picture it fusing with your ki inside your solar plexus and throughout your body, turning your energy a swirling red-ish color, or whatever color you wish to use. Now you can perform the Hii Tate as you wish. Fire Shield 'Hii Tate' This is a technique I devised myself, which is similar to the technique in the Cyrokinesis section. Of course, with fire instead of ice. Before doing this technique, you will need to perform the Fire Fuse technique. Get into a wide stance to start. Now picture your solar plexus, fused with that Fire energy, swirling red, or whatever color you wish to use. Now, command that fire energy to flow throughout all your chakras and your whole body. Picture it flowing through you, starting to radiate out of you. Now, explode the fire energy out of you, similar to a ki flame, only this time, instead of turning it into a flame around your body, picture it forming a huge ball of fire around you, forming into a shield. Keep adding energy to it until you think it is strong enough. This technique works best if you are facing off against an opponent who uses Cryokinesis. Dragon Blast The dragon blast technique is for an intense blast of concentrated heat for torching the enemy. It helps if you have experience in Pyrokinesis. First, get into horse stance. Put your dominant hand in front of you, palm outward. Start drawing in fire mana for a ball. Create the mana ball with the fire mana. After this is done, concentrate hard on making all of your ki hot. After your ki is scorching, put it into your mana ball. No matter how hot your ki is, the mana will cool a little. Make sure that your ki does not overwhelm the mana ball. Only put a little ki into the ball. Now take every bit of the negative energy in you and make a shell over the ball. Do this twice just to be sure that all your negative energy has gone over the ball. Your hand should feel hot now. Now visualize the ball erupting into intense flames. Now fire it at the opponent as a beam, but instead of ki pushing out the ball, visualize a blast of fire pushing the ball to the opponent. When the ball gets to the opponent, you can either just let it hit them or you can guide it inside of them and make it erupt into flames and explode inside of them. This is a very powerful tech to use and should be used as a finishing move to devastate your opponent or as a starting move to make them weary. If this technique is done, you should have a small, reddish-purple circle in the middle of your palm. Dragon's Breath Perform the Fire Fuse technique. Then move the ki/fire energy to your throat chakra. Blow the energy out of your mouth and visualize the energy combusting into raging flames as it leaves your mouth. Dragon's Soul Perform the Fire Fuse technique. Move the energy to your hand. Move your hand around in a figure-eight motion. As you do that, visualize the fire energy moving in a figure-eight motion like your hand. Visualize the fire energy taking the form of a Chinese-style dragon. Force the dragon towards your target, and visualize it burning the target to cinders. Blazing Bolts Perform the Fire Fuse technique and create a ki ball. Visualize your fire energy merging with the ki ball until it becomes one with it. Now thrust both of your hands in the air and visualize it heating up, encased in a raging flame-feel its heat, see its immense light, etc. Now your fire beam is along a specific area until it hits your foe, so visualize loads of tiny particles within that area vibrating until they catch on fire, see there red color blazing. Finally, imagine it hits your foe burning him until he is just ash. Firestorm Perform the Fire Fuse and make 10 ki balls, imagine your fire energy merging with it until it becomes one energy. Now visualize you going up in the sky and blasting when it is really high, visualize the sound waves spreading out. Imagine the tiny particles in the air vibrating until the catch on fire and turn a dark red color. Finally, visualize all of your surroundings covered with fire.